Emma's first appearance
by awesomemurphy
Summary: Who knew Spencer had a sister? Her name is Emma Reid. she has secrtes and have got herself into a huge problem. Spencer need to fight time too save his sister from execution. Rated T because of swearing and violence. This story was once deleted so I'm putting upp a new and improved version of it.
1. Emma

**Authors note: I'm Swedish so if you found anything wrong with the grammar please tell me so that I can improve myself. :) x**

 **Emma's first appearance**

Emma Reid is the infamous Dr Spencer Reid's sister. When Emma was 9 years old Spencer left too become a Profiler for the FBI BAU in Quantico. What Spencer didn't know was that Diana, their mother was extremely abusive against Emma. Spencer is Diana's first born so she favoured him. And after Emma was born their father left them. Diana blamed Emma for his disappearance and hated her. Diana knew that Spencer wouldn't approve of the things she do too Emma so she kept it a secret, and forced Emma to do the same. When Emma got older she didn't want to tell Spencer because she didn't want him to get worried. She knew that her brother would do anything for her, so if he knew he would drop his dreams to take care of her. And Emma hated the thought of her being the reason too Spencer's change of path. So she lived a lie for her brother's sake. Every bruise he found she blamed the bullies. Every hot summer day she was wearing jeans and sweater she said she where cold, even though she was burning. She is very proud and happy for her brother and every time she see an article about him she couldn't get more sure about her decision.

What Emma didn't think would happened was that they would lose contact. They shared such a strong bound so Emma thought they would still be in touch. She wrote Spencer a letter every week, but she never got any letters back. In the beginning she just thought that he was busy. Her mother told her that Spencer hated her but she refused to believe that. But when weeks turned in to months and months turned in to years she started to doubt that love she was so sure of. He must truly hate her.

Emma was of course just as smart as Spencer but she refused to show that. The last thing she wanted was to make her mother have something to brag about. The mother to two masterminds Never in her life would she give her that title. She didn't do her homework she skipped class all because of her pride.

So now five years later Spencer left. She had bad grades and her mother more abusive. But Emma refused too let that bring her down. She knows that some day she will get out of this hell.

 **Emma's p.o.w**

" Bye Jeremy" I shouted before I closed the door to the diner I worked in. Jet another day with crappy tip and angry old people. If only I had something to look forward too when I come home.

The streets are dark and empty but I have the company of the blasting music in my ears and a lonely cat that followed me. I got this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't get rid of it. I turned off my music just in case I would need all my senses. And that's when I heard strange noises. I stopped dead in tracks when I did the noises stopped as well. I waited for something to attack. I heard laughter behind me and quickly turned around, only to be met by a strange black figure who tried to cover my mouth with a white napkin, I obviously understood what this person was trying to do so I used my fast reflexes too kick this guy in the stomach and then punch him in the face but as I did so another person came up behind me and I couldn't fight him off before he had me in a tight grip and put a napkin over my mouth and soon everything went black.

 **Authors note: I hope you liked it! You are beautilful and I love you! xxx**


	2. my lucky day

_another person came up behind me and I couldn't fight him off before he had me in a tight grip and put a napkin over my mouth and soon everything went black._

It was cold and dark. I had a terrible headache and the room was spinning I reached to touch my head but I couldn't. My hand was tied to a chair and so were my feet. I quickly came to the conclusion that I had been kidnapped. What the fuck could anyone want with me?

The door opened and two tall guys came in. They wore black hoodies. But as they came closer they took the hoodies off and they smirked down at me. "What do you want?" I asked calmly, I didn't want these jackasses to think I was scared. "Have you heard of the serial killings in this area?" Of course I had heard about them. But I shook my head anyway. "Ooh really? Young girls getting stabbed and dumped in ditches? Doesn't ring a bell?" I just shook my head again. What are they trying to do? Scare me? Do they think that I'll beg for my life! HA! That's not going too happened. "What? You want to kill me?" I leaned in closer to the guy that stood closest to me. He looked shocked by my actions. "Do it! I dare ya." I said locking my eyes with his. He just stared at me his face went from shock to total rage. It was clear that he didn't like it when his victims talked back to him. He raised his hand to slap me. I refused to look away from him. If he was going to slap me, he was going to look me in the eyes as he did so. But before I could feel the impact the other guy stopped him.

"We can't hurt her!" he screamed as he shoved him aside. "b-but" He looked confused and annoyed at the same time. They shared a look before the guy that wanted to slap me turned and leaned against the wall instead.

"We're not going to kill you" He said while he crouched to my eye level. "Then why am I here" he stood again putting his hand in his pockets and balanced on his heels. "Well we've killed a lot of girls and we don't want to get caught, but if someone turned herself in then we are free to go" I raised my eyebrows at him and said. "And you want me to do it?" "Yes" I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "And if I don't?" He smiled down at me. A creepy disgusting smile that sent shivers down my spine. He licked his lips and said "we will kill you" I stared at him for a while. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. What his sick twisted mind was imagining. "Then kill me, because I'm not taking orders from idiots" When I said that he just chuckled. "I thought you would say that" He said while walking over to his friend. "Oh you did? It sounds like you know me" I said to him as he took something from his friend. He walked back to me and once again crunched down to meet my eyes. "I don't know you, But I know someone that does" He said showing me a picture of Spencer. "What if we kill him?" On the outside I kept my usual poker face but on the inside I was having a fucking heart attack. Spencer? Seriously?! The One person I actually care about. My luck is just perfect isn't?! "I don't know that guy" I said while trying to keep my heart rate under control. "I think you do Emma" He knows my name?! Yup this day just keeps getting better and better. "Wow! You know my name? Impressive" I said as sarcastically as I could. "I do know your name. I also know that this is your brother. You see me and Spencer go way back so I know everything about you. And if you don't do as we say, we will kill him. And if you tell the police about this we will still kill him. We have contacts that are more than happy to kill a FBI agent for our cause." I clenched my fists so tight I would probably start bleeding. I can't believe that I have to do this. I mean for Christ sake when do I get a little luck? Well not today at least. "So what do you say?" The way he said it made me want to spit in his face. But I kept my cool and sighed in defeat. "What do I have to do?"

 **Authors note: Okej second time uploadning this chapeter. Does anyone know why that weird thing with numbers and shit happens? Hope you enjoyed, you are beautiful and I love you xxx**


	3. Prison life

**Author note: Sorry for the late update xxx**

 **The next day**

I walked in to the police station with a gun in my hand and the murder weapon in my pocket. I can't believe I'm doing this. I looked around the area, everyone was working peace fully, it's a small precinct with only a few officers inside. "Here goes nothing" I whispered before I aimed to the ceiling and fired. In seconds I was surrounded by officers pointing their guns at me. "Here we go"

The court doomed me to death. **( I know that isn't possible but let's pretend it is )** My execution is going to take place in Quantico Virginia. Great! Just my luck isn't. There were a lot of debating on whether I did it or not even though I confessed. I guess a fourteen year old girl killing at least 10 girls isn't very convincing. I've heard rumors that the Virginia police is going to send a request to the FBI about this manner. I hope the invention gets lost in the mail.

Prison is hell, lots of perverts and people who would like to kill me if they got the chance. But believe it or not but I actually did manage to get friends in here, I mean I'm not capable of getting friends in school so what's the odds of getting any here. But by some miracle I managed to get some friends.

At my first day at lunch I just wanted to sit alone. But this was a small prison and the cafeteria didn't have a lot of sitting places, so I took my chances with some girls that sat together at the corner. I quietly sat down and stared eating not accepting anyone to talk to me. But for once in my life I was wrong.

"So why are you doing time?" I looked up from my plate too see that everyone at the table looked at me. "Murder" I simply answered. Everyone at the table started laughing. "What? Did your boyfriend cheat on you or something?" I just looked at the girl who talked to me and watched as she started laughing again. "Wait you're that girl from the news!" One of them shouted. "You're the serial killer from Vegas" The table went from laughter to total silence. "Yeah that's me" I said in a calm voice. They started whispering to each other and I just kept on eating my food, thinking that they wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. And jet again I was wrong. "So did you really do it?" The girl that first started talking to me asked. She sat opposite to me. I looked up at her and said. "If I didn't, than why would I confess on doing it?" She smirked at me and said "I don't know. Why would you?" we just stared at each other until I chuckled. I took my plate and stood up to leave but she held out her hand in front of me before I walked away. I just stared at it, until I put my plate down again and shook her hand. "I'm Hilary, and you can't fool me. I have no Idea why but you've confessed to a crime you haven't committed. Either you're an idiot or you're protecting someone. Either way you need a friend." She was still holding on to my hand while she was speaking. I smirked and leaned in closer to her still holding on to her hand. "I'm Emma and I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have to agree with you, having a friend doesn't sound so bad"

My life actually wasn't that horrible after that. I got myself a few friends and I could actually say that I was happy without pulling a fake smile. I mean who would have thought that I had a better life in prison than I did outside of it. I and Hilary aren't that different in age and we had a lot of stuff in common. So we become close friends and we were stuck do each other like glue. We shared our darkest secrets, but even though she would ask me every day about it I never told her the truth about the confession. I did told her about my mother and brother. It took a few months for that trust to build up but when I told her she just hugged me and promised to not tell anyone. I guess you tell your best friend everything.

My execution day was coming up and Hilary was not happy about it. We were outside. It was a sunny and beautiful day but Hilary walked around with clouds of rain and lightning above her head.

"I don't get it!" she shouted at me. "Do you want to die?" I lied down on the grass looking up at the clear blue sky. "Can't you just enjoy this beautiful day? I mean look at the sky have you ever seen it so clear before?" I could hear her cracking her fingers while clenching her fists. "If you ignore this subject one more time I will kick you so hard that you will fly up there!" I sigh and say "You do know that physically impossible right? I mean you would have to have the strength of…"Arrghhh!" Hilary screamed. I laughed at her frustration and sat up to look at her, if we were in a cartoon steam would be coming out from her ears. "I don't have the patience for your smartass comments today! Your execution is in 14 days 6 hours and 38 minutes!" Hilary looked desperate "Wow you know how to count" I said sarcastically. "This is serious Emma!" I gasped and said "What! Where? I can't see him?" I could see that She tried her hardest not to but she couldn't help but smile. "Really? Harry Potter reference NOW!?" I laughed and said "Yeah I couldn't help myself" She chuckled and sat beside me on the grass. We sat in silence for a while, before Hilary said "can you at least tell me why?" I sighed and said. "Because I'm guilty" She moved to sit opposite to me "We both know that's bullshit. I'm your best friend right?" I nodded "So why can't you tell me the truth?" She looked hurt and now I felt guilty, so I said "Let's say that if I were to be innocent then I might be doing this to protect the only person that I've ever cared for and loved" Hilary looked offended. "I mean before I met you of course" I added fast. She smiled and ripped grass from the ground and threw it at me and then said. "That's right jerk" I laughed as I brushed away grass from my hair with my fingers. When I looked back at Hilary she looked serious again. "What?" I asked her "So you're protecting your brother?" She answered "I might of, if I were innocent" "Wait let me get this straight. You're protecting your brother that's a FBI agent who carries a gun? I mean I think he can take care of himself." I sighed loudly and shook my head in frustration. "You don't have to carry a gun to kill someone" Hilary looked at me confused "I mean you never know how or when anyone decides to strike. And if I had to choose my own death for my brother's life then I would do that in a heartbeat." Hilary looked down on her knees and whispered "I can't convince you to change your mind can I?" I shook my head. "No you can't" Hilary started shaking and I could hear small sobs coming from her. "Hilary are you crying?" I asked moving closer to her. She took a huge breath and looked up at me. Tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls. "I don't want you to die!" she said in between sobs. I hugged her tight and let her cry on my shoulder. "You knew this would happen." I whispered "I thought that you would change your mind, but clearly you won't!" She shouted in my ear but right now I didn't care. My best friend was already in grieve and I need to help her anyway I can. "Hey, you can't grieve me jet. We still got 14 days 6 hours and 27 minutes left. We need to raise hell in this place before I leave right? She just nodded, but she kept on crying. "Can you please stop crying?" She shook her head and said. "No" I felt my own tears starting to build and I couldn't stop them, not this time. "Damn it" I whispered as I buried my face in her neck.

We sat like that for a while. All the other inmates stared at us but we didn't care. We both needed this moment.

 **Author note: In the next chapter we will follow Spencer's p.o.w! You're beautiful and I love you! xxx**


	4. Spencer founding out

**Authors note: I don't know any kind of laws that might go against minors being put on death row but this is a fanfiction sooo Nothings on her is actualy real. :) xxx**

" _Can you please stop crying?" She shook her head and said. "No" I felt my own tears starting to build and I couldn't stop them, not this time. "Damn it" I whispered as I buried my face in her neck._

 _We sat like that for a while. All the other inmates stared at us but we didn't care. We both needed this moment together._

 **One week later**

 **Spencer's p.o.w**

I can't believe I'm late! I jump out of my car and start running towards the building. I mean I'M late, me! I don't care to take my jacket off when I reach my desk I just throw my bag on to the chair and then run up the stairs in to the conference room. "Sorry I'm late" I say out of breath from running. I was about to sit down when I saw the picture on the screen. I stood right back up again. Worry went through me like lightning. Emma!? Is it? It has to be. I can't see any pictures of her corpse so she can't be dead, can she? JJ that had been interrupted by Spencer continued.

"This is Emma Reid. She claims that she is responsible for murdering 10 girls in Las Vegas and then dumping them in ditches. She walked in the station with a gun, fired a shot to the roof before she confessed the entire thing." JJ showed pictures of the victims and the dumping site. "So if they already got the unsub then way are we called in?" Rossi asked. "Because the Virginia police officers doesn't believe that she's guilty" JJ stopped to look at me. "You okay Spence?" I got brought back to reality. I looked around the table to found out that everybody stared at me. "Emma is my sister" I said looking at the picture on the screen. I could feel the stares burning on me. Morgan was the first one to speak up. "You're sister?" I just nodded having a hard time to look away from the picture. I haven't seen her in five years and by the looks of it this is a recent picture of her. My eyes started burning and I turned away to wipe away the tears before they could fall. I took a huge shaky breath and then turned around again. "I was ten when Emma was born. Our father left soon after. I realized that poor little Emma had to grow up without knowing the feeling of having a father. Someone to look up too. So I desperately wanted to be that person for her, the person she looks up to her. I swore to always be there to protect her. That's how I got into this line of work, to protect my sister. She was nine when I left. She was actually the one to convince me to take this job. I didn't want to be so far away from home, so far away from her. But she told me to not think of her and go follow my dream." I looked back at the screen again. "My sister didn't do this." JJ looked down at her paper sadly before she said the next part. "There is something else you should know Spence." Spencer locked eyes with JJ "What?" JJ took a huge breath and said "If we can't prove your sisters innocent until Saturday she will be executed for her crimes." BOOM the last bomb had been dropped and Spencer didn't know what to do with himself. "You mean we either prove she's innocent or she dies?" Garcia asked who had been quiet this whole time, afraid she was going to say something wrong. "Is that even legal? I mean she is so young." "Under certain circumstances the judge are allowed to make that kind a choice if necessary." Hotch answered very seriously. He looked at Spencer who had now sat down due to the shock. "Reid I think you should sit this one out. I don't think you're going to be thinking clearly on this case." The response Hotch got was shocking. Spencer Shot Hotch the scariest of death glares he had ever experienced and said "If you think I'm just going to sit back and watch while my sister is facing a death row you are dead wrong Hotchner." Spencer stood up slamming his hands on the table and said. "I'm going to prove my sister's innocent if so it is the last thing I do, and nothing nor no one will stand in my way." Hotch kept his usual poker face on and said. "Then let's get started"

I begged to be the one who was going to questioning Emma. Hotch thought it was a bad idea considering I'm her brother and to be honest under other circumstances I would have agreed with him, but I know her best and I really want to see her again. Even though I was scared and worried I was still excited to see her. That didn't stop me from hesitating before I opened the door to the questioning room tough. I took a huge breath before I opened it and entered.

 **Authors note: I'm sorry it was another short one AND I'm sorry for the late update AGAIN.** **remember you are beautiful and I love you. xxx**


	5. Trying to protect

_Even though I was scared and worried I was still excited to see her. That didn't stop me from hesitating before I opened the door to the questioning room tough. I took a huge breath before I opened it and entered._

I saw her for the first time in five years. She had changed so much, her once Hazel brown hair was now dyed a deep red. Her bright blue eyes where now dull. Her entire character seemed so depressed. The happy energetic Emma Reid that I once knew was now gone and had left this empty shell. When did this happen? What happened to make her this way? She looked up at me and I could see her eyes change from a strong façade to panic. I walked slowly to the table and sat on the chair opposite to her. We sat in silence. I didn't know what to say, so I had to do this professionally. "Are you ready for some questions?" I asked her, she just raised her eyebrow and asked "Do I have a choice?" I cleared my throat and opened the case file to take out the photos of the crime scenes. I laid them in front of her and asked "Did you do this?" When she saw the photos she flinched and looked away. "Yes" she said refusing to look me in the eyes. "Then why are you looking away from them?" I asked trying to get eye contact with her. She looked at me and said "Because I don't like to see the pathetic looks on my victims faces" Her words sounded so real but she answers too quickly. "If you're the killer then how did you get the murder weapons?" "I bought it online" She answered without hesitation. I stare at her for a moment trying to figure out what is going on. When I entered the room she obviously recognized me but still she didn't say anything. It is obvious that she's hiding something but what? And most importantly why is she doing this? After a moment of silence I decided to speak up. "You're too calm. You give me straight answers without even to think about it, you don't even blink!" Her face didn't change and all she said was "So?" So?! Is that all she's going to say? What is she doing? Does she even know the consequences? I wanted to yell at her, tell her that what she is doing is stupid and scold her. But this isn't an argument, it's an interrogation. I have to be professional with her. "You're reading from a script. Someone told you to say these things. Someone forced you to do this" I said desperately wanting her to give up. I wanted her to tell me the truth and then let me help her. But she didn't give up. "You're wrong" she said. And I remembered when we were kids and she would always tell me that I was wrong because she wanted to tease me and I would always answer her… "I'm never wrong" And now instead of a happy grin she only raised her eyebrow and said "Yeah sure" I'm so confused, when I see her I can't tell why she's doing this. I can't tell why she's changed so much. I don't recognize her at all. "Why" I whispered "What do you mean?" She asked me confused. "Why are you doing this? We both know that you're not capable of doing something like this." Emma glared at me as she said "How do you know? You don't even know me." I slammed my hand down to the table and said. "I'm your brother!"

 **Emma's p.o.w**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Does he really believe that I was going to just overlook the fact that he haven't done anything in the last FIVE years to act like a brother to me? That I was going to forgive him? Fuck no. "So NOW you're my brother. You sure as hell haven't acted like one. I wrote to you every single week but I never got any letters back. In the beginning I thought that you were just busy, but then I heard that you had been in Las Vegas for a case and you didn't even stop by to say hi!" I stopped to take a breath and to fight the tears that was threating to fall. "You didn't even call or text me, not once in five years." I was having a hard time breathing and my throat was filed with all the tears that I didn't let out. "And know when your shameful sister is on death row you have to fix it so that your own reputation won't die along with her. I see right through you Spencer so don't pretend to care about me, I figured out a long time ago that you don't." He seemed shocked by my words. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but I wasn't done yet. "I really tried to hate you back, but I couldn't. It's so unfair that all I can do is love you even though I know that you hate me. Was I such a burden to you? What did I do for you to suddenly forget about me?" I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks. "Dammit" I cursed out loud as I roughly wiped them away. "I never got any letters" It wasn't louder than a whispers but I heard it as if he had yelled it. I immediately looked up at him and saw that tears were streaming down his cheeks as well. "Accept from one, I checked my mailbox everyday even on Sundays. And every day I would wright you a letter telling you about my day and how much I missed you." At first I didn't believe him but I could always tell if Spencer was lying and now he wasn't. "When I left the worst thing I had to do was to leave you. Mom could take care of herself but you were so little. You had your entire life a head of you, and I didn't want to miss all that. I don't know if you remember but I asked you if you wanted me to stay and you just said that I should walk my own path and not worry about you. You said that you'd be fine. When I arrived to my apartment I called you right away but it went straight to voice mail. Every time I called you never answered. But two days later I get a letter from you. I was over joyed and quickly wrote back and that was the last time I ever heard from you. I asked mom about it and she said that you were mad at me. That's way I didn't visit when we were in Las Vegas. I didn't want to push you and make it worse." I could only look at him, I was too shocked to say anything. Mom must've taken Spencer's letters and hidden them from me. She must've somehow made sure that my letters didn't get to Spencer. She had forbidden me to have contact with Spencer but I thought that I had been sneaky enough for her not to notice. Maybe she has contacts in the post office or something. I was brought back from my thinking by Spencer putting his hands on my shoulder. "Emma?" He said in concern. "I'm fine" I said. We sat in silence for a while until Spencer took something from his pocket and put it on the table. It was a folded envelope, he mentioned for me to open it so I did. It was the first ever letter that I had wrote to him. I looked at him confused and he said. "I have that with me every day to remind me why I do this." "Why do you do this?" He smiled a little as he said. "With my mind I can help others and put away bad guys to make this world a little safer for you to walk on." I was too shocked to speak I just stared at him. "Do you understand now how much you mean to me?" He said and all I did was nod. "Then please tell me what really happened and let me help you." I almost told him, I really wanted too just to make his sad face disappear. But I remembered what they had told me. _"_ _You see me and Spencer go way back so I know everything about you. And if you don't do as we say, we will kill him. And if you tell the police about this we will still kill him. We have contacts that are more than happy to kill a FBI agent for our cause."_ So I ducked my head low and said. "I understand Spencer, but you also have to understand that I am doing this for a reason. And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't guilty." His face fell and he looked at me disappointed. We had a staring match until he finally said. "Fine if you're not going to help then I guess I will just have to find enough evidence that you won't have any other choice but to admit you're not the killer." He sounded so sure, so confident. I raised my eyebrow and said. "You have one day" "That more than enough time for me and my team" I sighed loudly "I'm begging you Spencer, don't get involved" he took my hand, looked me in the eyes and said. "You're asking me to step down when my sister is about to get executed. That is something I can't do for you. I will make sure that you walk out of here alive.

 **Author's note: hehe sorry! I have no excuse for not updateing I'm just sorry okay! Now when that's out of the way I need to tell unless you haven't noticed it jet. Diana isn't sick in this fanfic. She's 100% functional. so yeah, Thank you for Reading and to all of you who have been following and favorite this fanfic you are all beautiful and I love you!**


	6. The guard

Emma had been transferred to Washington D.C because that's where she was going to be executed. She had to say goodbye to Hilary and everyone that she had got to know in Vegas and fly to all the way to a new state. Only to be thrown in to an interrogation room and be questioned by her very own brother.

She missed Hilary like crazy. All she could think about was Hilary's crying face as she had to take farewell to the best friend she had ever had.

 **Flashback**

 **Hilary's p.o.w**

Me and Emma was playing cards like we always did when we were bored, when a guard came up to our cell and said "It's time" I looked at Emma confused and saw that she looked surprised but guilty. "What do you mean it's time?" I said and looked in between Emma and the guard. Emma stood up from her chair and said "I was just going to tell you, I thought I had more time." I just stared at her. "Tell me what Emma?" She looked at the ground, playing with her hands and nervously twitching her nose like she always did when she was uncomfortable or in anxiety. "I'm transferring. To Virginia. Today." It was a whisper but I heard as if she was yelling. "But your execution is in only a few…" realization set in and I felt my heart literally break and I couldn't stop the tears. "No. No! You can't!" I said and walked towards the guard. "You can't just take her away!" I screamed. I was so angry and devastated at the same time. I felt Emma put her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I turned around to see her with tears streaming down her eyes and for the first time I saw her scared. And then I realized how selfish I was. I was only thinking of my own grieve and loss when she was the one that is actually going die. And now she has to die alone, without her friend by her side. I hugged her tightly and she immediately hugged me back. "This is not Right. It shouldn't have to be you." I said, Emma just sobbed into my chest and for every heartbreaking sob it felt like someone was stabbing my heart. I didn't want to let her go. But she lose her grip and whispered "Promise me, that when you get out of here you never come back." I just stared at her. "You are the most amazing and talented person in here, if there is anyone that can become someone it's you. So stay clean. If not for yourself then in the memory of me." I broke down crying, this is the last time I'll see her, Talk to her, hug her and just have her here with me. I didn't want it to end like this. I think that in my mind I always thought that somehow she wouldn't die. That everything would get fixed and that I would be able to have her in my life until we're gray and old. But know I'm holding her as she is about to be killed for a crime she didn't even commit. "I promise" I said and then the guard gently grabbed Emma's shoulder and slowly took her away. I refused to let her go so another guard had to grab me in order to separate us. I saw Emma look at me scared and panicked as the guard took her away and I sank to the floor crying my heart out screaming. "This isn't fare!"

 **End of flashback**

 **authors note: So yet again very late with uploading, and on top of that this is like the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. But I have another chapter for you that is already written that you will also get asap. Is anyone still intrested? You are beautiful and I love you.**


	7. The start of a visit

**Spencer's p.o.w**

I was running around the police station like a maniac trying to found a lead or any kind of solution to Emma's situation. Everybody was working and I just felt like I was running around in circles not really doing anything useful. Derek came up to me and said "Let's take a ride." I looked at him hopeful and asked "Do we have a lead?" He shook his head. "No but you're not useful like this. You're just running around hoping to stumble upon an answer. So let's take a ride and clear your head." I was about to protest but I know that he is right so I just nodded my head in agreement.

Once we were in the car and ready to go Derek asked "So were to kid?" And I had no idea. I always know where I'm going. I never go or do something spontaneously, but now I felt lost. There was only one thing on my mind and that was Emma, wanting to help her, save her. Derek sat looking out his window waiting for me to answer. I startled him when I violently turned around towards him and said "I want to go to jail" I said. He looked at me surprised and asked "Of all the places we could go you want to visit jail?" I looked at Derek like it was obvious. "Yeah I want to see Emma." I said and he immediately understood and drove off.

The ride there was quiet until Derek decided to break the silence. "So how come you never told me you had a sister?" He asked, I looked down at my feet avoiding eye contact. "I thought she hated me. And I didn't want to be reminded of that at work." I looked at the window remembering all the times I stayed up at night trying to figure out why she just stopped talking to me.

I could see in the corner of my eyes Derek looking at me for a second before going back to the road. "It's strange" He suddenly said I looked at him and asked "What is?". "That you guys didn't receive each other's letters. I mean you guys wrote to each other for years and you only got one of does letters and she didn't even get one of them." He said focused on the road but looking at me from time to time. "What, are you saying you think Emma is lying?" I asked "No! Of course not Spencer, I'm just saying that it's weird." He reassured me and I calmed down and looked back out the window. I had this strange feeling in my gut. "She has changed a lot." I said still looking out the window "She used to have such a smile that would brighten anyone's mood, have that light in her eyes you know. Now her eyes were dull almost as if she had given up on life and left this empty shell." I finished and looked at Derek. "Prison will do that to a person." He said trying not to sound to blunt" Yeah I know that Derek but she's a teenage girl that has just spent a few months in jail and is about to be executed. She should be terrified, begging for me to save her but when I told her I was going to get her out there alive she didn't look relieved or happy. Almost as if she has been through worse and that this is better than whatever she was going through back in Vegas before she was admitted into jail." I said trying to explain. Derek shook his head slowly and said. "I don't know man, I mean you haven't talked to her in five years, things change." I looked back out the window and said "Maybe you're right"

I sat at a table waiting for Emma to be brought in by the guards. It felt weird. This isn't how I should be meeting with my sister. I keep thinking that maybe if I had visited, if I had worked up the courage to actually go see her, then we could have cleared this confusion between us and then maybe this would never had happened. But now it has and I can't even be useful to the team and help. They are running down leads and I was running around like an idiot not really doing anything because I couldn't focus. There were so many thoughts going on in my brain and I couldn't keep track of them all, so I think coming here was the best option. The door opened and I saw Emma with handcuffs and her orange jumpsuit, it surprised me to see her dressed like a criminal. I know she was dressed like that earlier but then I was just so surprised to see her in person after five years so it kind of didn't register. But now seeing her walking towards the table I couldn't help but flinch at the thought of people thinking Emma was a murderer.

She halfheartedly smiled at me and sat down at the chair opposite to me. "Do you have more questions for me?" She asked and I shook my head "No, I just wanted to talk, you know catch up." I said and She looked at me surprised and said "Really?" I nodded and she looked at me for a while as if she was trying to read threw a lie. When she decided that I wasn't up to anything she smiled and asked "Okay so what do you want to know?"

 **Author's note: So yeah who knows when the next one will come up hehe *nervous laughter* I will try to get better at updating. Anyway I hope you like it so far. You are beautiful and I love you xxx**


End file.
